


Whether the Storm

by NovaCaelum



Series: Treasures of the Sea [5]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternative Universe - mostly, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Job, Jealous!Billy, M/M, Potentially out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reality finally begins to hit both Silver and Flint; there's a new arrival on the island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whether the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Bits obviously based off the featurette and the Blackbeard featurette. It really does look like Silver kills Dufresne so, I'm writing that in.
> 
> Also, remember how I said this is pretty much an AU now, it shows a lot in this part...I want to give them all happy endings (I'm a sucker for them)!

When Silver woke, he cringed and groaned softly at the pain that rested in his leg; he grab his thigh and glared at the stump. He'd heard about this happening but he didn't think it would be so painful, maybe Flint had been right about him needing a bed--Silver wanted to stay away from him though, he didn't like the way Flint made him feel...When he did, but he **didn't** want to and he certainly didn't want those feelings, whatever they were. Silver wasn't even sure how much of a good idea that it was to pick Billy to be the messenger, it might have been a better idea to do it himself like Vane had asked; at least he would have got some time away from Flint and maybe allowed him a little bit of time to figure out exactly what was going on.

Something told him that staying with Flint wasn't a good idea and that he'd probably regret making the decision to stay with him, but at the same time, Silver didn't want to leave Flint's side and he hated that he didn't know why--maybe it was the attention he got, even if Flint got angry, or maybe even hated him, Silver still had some contact that he'd been wishing to have for such a long time.

It was so different than what he'd already had, and even with Billy's confession, it felt so much better in comparison; Silver knew that Billy had been telling the truth, but somehow, it felt like a lie compared to what he felt with Flint. Silver remembered how Billy had said 'I like you', almost as if he was confessing something **more** , Silver didn't want to think about Billy possibly loving him though.

Silver felt like it had been too long since he'd had something so _honest_ and, what he considered as precious, he didn't deserver it; Silver wasn't even sure if he'd know what it felt like to have that--Silver shot up at that thought, cringing when another jolt of pain hit him... _Did he love **Flint**?_ Surely it wasn't possible, Flint was a danger, Silver knew well that he could get killed by being close to Flint, or even just by being a part of the crew.

He shrugged it off, he would **never** feel like towards anyone ever again, so Flint was definitely out of the question; Silver put it down to the slight attraction he had for Flint and the excitement he got whenever they had the chance to be together and get at least a short moment to experience some pleasure. Besides, Flint still loved Thomas--Not that it made any difference, Silver didn't _like_ Flint! Let alone love him, Silver knew that there wasn't any possible way for them to even be on a level ground where they trusted each other enough to feel something like that. God, he was being so stupid...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Once it seemed like Blackbeard was happy, and stalked off somewhere, Billy approached Flint and hinted for them to move aside; they found an empty tent and Flint looked at Billy, expecting a reason for this, "Did you ever think of any reasons why I was going after Silver?"

Flint was annoyed now, and Billy could tell, but regardless, Flint replied with a question of his own, "Not really. I don't quite care why you wanted to get close to him."

"I was trying to push him away from you."

"Silver does that just fine by himself. Is there anything else you wanted?" Billy leaned towards Flint and Flint immediately pushed him away, "Remember how I saw you kiss Silver twice? I'm not him, I won't let that happen."

"What is it about you two kissing then? I assume you must have, I'm not an idiot."

Flint chuckled, "Vane figured it out too, as soon as he saw Silver, I think. It's not Silver that's stopping me, but I agree with what he said. I can do what I want, he doesn't own me as much as I don't own him, but I don't _want_ to kiss you, so I won't and I'll save acting like I do."

"There's something about you two, you might be a little more closed off than Silver but I can see him opening up and he's scared. I don't exactly know what game you're playing with each other, but don't let it affect the crew. He's been acting different for a while though, before what happened with The Scarborough, when he was wedging himself between us..."

Flint didn't want to acknowledge that comment, as far as he saw, there wasn't really an _us_ for Flint, with anybody. Not after Miranda, and Thomas, "If that's everything." Billy nodded and left; Flint sighed and finally took a seat at his desk, he knew he would still have to keep an eye on Billy but now he was worried about Silver again, he'd noticed the way Silver had pushed himself off and it was making Flint a little nervous--he needed to know what was going on.

Billy found his way to Vane's tent, glad to see that no-one was around; Vane looked up and rose an eyebrow at Billy's presence, "Did Flint send you?"

"No, I just came to ask a question. Do you know I'm going to be the messenger?"

"Flint mentioned it briefly before he left..." Vane could tell that there was something different about Billy, and despite a voice in his head that told him not to ask, he did, "Is something wrong?"

Billy sighed, "I don't think this is a good idea, Flint is too angry, you can't use that to fuel this _war_. We'll all get caught in his firing line, it isn't safe."

"If you're so afraid, why haven't you left his crew? Why didn't you tell him to fuck off when he chose you to be the messenger?"

Billy paused at that, shrugging a little, "It was Silver who spoke up about choosing me..."

"Oh," Vane seemed to instantly realise what Billy was referring to, "Is Silver your captain now?"

"No, he clearly doesn't want to leave Flint's side, that's his stupid choice though."

Vane chuckled, "Your jealousy is very noticeable, I'd guess you're trying to play them both off against each other."

"Flint said Silver pushes him away all on his own, and yet they go back to each other without another thought," Billy sighed, "It's not safe for anyone, they're going to hurt each other and they need to be on the same page. I was trying to help Silver, show him that Flint wasn't everything but I do like him, so does the crew and it won't be long before everyone sees what's going on. They might think Silver's trying to manipulate them to stay on Flint's side and if Flint is going to spiral, they'll know that they'll follow. Can't you help? Keep him away from this."

"I can use it," Vane smirked, "You might think it's stupid, you might think I'll get fucked too. Flint will kill himself before anyone else, that's more than obvious," Vane stood up and approached Billy, "It's you who needs straightening out. I've seen Silver work, he's more than devious. Frankly, him and Flint seem to make a perfect paring, you should stay away from both of them."

Billy chuckled, "I heard how Captain Hornigold turned Eleanor over to the British, but **I** was the one that gave up the information to Mr. Dufresne, when I was pulled from the sea by the Captain of the Scarborough, he offered me ten pardons, I was using them to worm out anyone on my crew unwilling to support Captain Flint."

"What did they do to you?"

"Torture, just to give up Flint."

"And you never?"

"I knew what they were planning, they want to take this place from us. I still believe that Flint is our best chance at stopping them."

Billy sighed, "It just sounds like too much."

Vane gave a curt chuckle at Billy's reluctance, something kept urging him to calm Billy down and that drove him into closing the little distance between them; his lips soon pressing against Billy's. He'd been wanting to do this since he'd had Billy alone in the cabin of the warship and now they were alone but he wasn't going to rush it; he knew that Billy seemed lost, so he kept his lips feather-light but still flush to Billy's.

Billy was more than surprised by the kiss, but the warmth of Vane's body against his own made him respond, he reached out to grip at Vane's hair, using it to pull him closer and deepen the kiss; Vane's tongue brushed gently across Billy's bottom lip, Billy parted his lips, happy to invite Vane's tongue into his mouth. Vane took a moment to explore the space, taking in the taste of Billy as much as he could; once he was content, he brushed his tongue against Billy's, enticing him to react and Billy did just that. His tongue brushed against Vane's and they slowly tangled together, rubbing softly to create some friction; Vane smirked into the kiss, his hands finding their way to Billy's hips, his thumbs rubbing in an attempt to have Billy wanting more.

"Billy?" Silver's voice dragged Billy away from Vane, the latter glaring at the direction of the voice. Billy brushed away Vane's hands, pulling away to go and push the opening of the tent aside, "Oh, there you are. You're needed."

Billy nodded, taking a second to turn back to Vane, "My crew need me," He gave a courteous nod to Vane then departed, following Silver to the beach, "What are we doing?"

"I figured it's time we deal with Dufresne, some of the men approached me as I walked the beach this morning. After what happened with him going to Hornigold's side, they're worried he might take action against them and now that Eleanor is gone...Well, it's not easing anyone," Silver paused a moment, taking a quick glance at Billy, "You seem to have had fun talking with Captain Vane."

Billy swallowed, he'd hoped Silver wouldn't notice the bulge in his pants, the one he was still trying so hard to chase away with any other thoughts in his head; but he couldn't and he felt like he would explode, "It's not like I intended for this to happen."

"I'm sure," Silver started walking again and Billy followed, raising a brow when Silver led them to his empty tent; he turned to Billy and smiled, "The men aren't expecting us any time soon, shall we deal with your issue?"

Billy looked confused, then he realised what Silver meant and he stepped back, "What about Flint? I thought--"

"You said I could do what I want, and I want to do this for you. Not because I think I owe you for anything you've done but because I **want** to do it."

"You won't kiss me, but you'll get on your knees and suck my cock?"

"Pretty much," Silver nodded, acting like it was nothing, "Kissing Flint was a mistake, I shouldn't have let that happen, it's trapped us in some sort of web, I won't make the mistake again. I won't kiss anyone else. Besides, that's obviously not going away on it's own and last I checked, you never make use of the whores, the men would probably notice it too."

Billy practically held his breath at that, he wasn't against the thought of having Silver on his knees for him, but right now he sure as hell would prefer if it were Vane; regardless, he knew Silver was right and took a few steps to close the distance between them, "Fine, but only since I have no other choice."

"Good!" Silver dropped to his knees far too quickly for Billy to keep up, he soon felt the warmth of Silver's hands brushing against his stomach, taking his time to unfasten Billy's belt and breeches; once they were pulled down, Silver wasted little time in wrapping a hand around the base of Billy's length, his lips gently going to the head. He tested a taste with the tip of his tongue, Silver wasn't quite sure why he was expecting Billy to taste any different to other men that he'd done this to...Maybe he wanted to forget how good Flint had felt in his mouth--his stupid thoughts were running amok again, he pushed them out by closing his lips around the head of Billy's cock, slowly beginning to bob his head.

Billy groaned, his hands coming to rest on Silver's head; Silver's hands moved to Billy's hips, half to support himself and so he could descend further on Billy's length. He began to bob his head quicker, more to get Billy to finish sooner rather than making this last; the soft breathy-groans that Billy gave confirmed to Silver that he was enjoying this more than Silver would have liked.

Silver used his tongue to brush the underside of Billy's cock as he went and Billy's groans grew louder, his fingers tangling in Silver's hair as the pleasure began to rush through him; despite the obvious difference that Silver felt, he continued with his movements, his finger's digging into Billy's hips to stop them from moving against him. Billy knotted his finger's in Silver's hair as Silver seemed to easily take more of his length in, still bobbing his head quickly; he could feel the warmth beginning to build up and he bit back a loud groan.

Billy had already been turned on by the warmth of Vane and then the thought of getting Silver on his knees for him had sent his brain completely spiralling; but now, being able to watch Silver through half-lidded eyes made it all the more harder to keep himself under control. The way Silver moved so easily with his lips perfectly curled around his length had Billy practically coming undone; he was panting softly, a few groans sliding past his lips as he felt himself getting closer, Billy tried to hold back a little but the tightening in his stomach told him he wouldn't be able to, "John--John!" Billy only just managed to spit out Silver's name, warning him of the impending release. Silver knew that Billy was right on the edge, so he withdrew, using his hand to tug Billy over the edge, his eyes closing as the Billy groaned loudly; the liquid spraying over Silver's cheek.

Silver moved to grab a piece of cloth and clean the mess off his face, ignoring the feel of eyes on him, "We shouldn't waste any more time," Silver used a small box to help himself onto his feet, "A few of the men helping are getting some extra things from the ship so we need to meet them at the dock."

"Alright. Let's go then," Billy quickly fixed his breeches and belt, allowing Silver to leave first before following him down to the beach; he watched as Silver stood on the docks, turning to eye-up the tavern while Billy kept an eye out for the row-boat. It didn't take too long for the small amount of men to reach them and clamber out of the boat; extra swords and pistols following out. Billy handed a sword to Silver, then spoke, "Mr. Dufresne is dangerous, I suggest we be careful about this." Silver merely nodded, attaching the sword to his hip before finally heading off towards the tavern, grateful to at least have some of his crew at his back to keep him protected.

~ ~ ~ ~

Silver felt a little shaky, the adrenaline still rushing through him, Billy had to lead him away to wash the blood off him; some time passed and Silver eventually stalked off, ignoring Billy when his eyes questioned him. He found his way to Flint's small house and let himself in, grateful to find it open, Flint looked him up, sensing something different but deciding not to question it; Silver simply went to his side and pulled Flint into a soft kiss--far too soft for Flint's liking but he allowed it anyway, and when Silver pulled away to speak, Flint didn't hear his voice, another chirped away in the back of his brain, _"I love you."_

"What?" Why was Flint thinking of **that** now, whilst beside Silver and not Thomas...The person he'd promised himself to stick by, the person who he plunged a knife into.

"James?" Flint shook his head, regretting speaking out loud, Silver seemed far too curious now, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing." Silver probably wouldn't believe it but Flint didn't really care; Silver decided to move, he kept slow and careful, almost like he was planning to defuse a bomb. He brushed his lips against Flint's, feeling a slight twitch before he pressed their lips together; Flint reacted, reaching out to hold onto Silver. The approach reminded him far too much of when Thomas had kissed him in front of Miranda, he hated it, he didn't want to think of Silver in the same sentence as Thomas and yet it kept happening; Flint knew it was partially because he missed Thomas, but sometimes, Silver did remind him in little ways of their similarities.

Silver was smart like Thomas was, but he used it to be cunning and manipulative; yet they managed to work together, Flint knew Silver had figured he'd been lying when he made a promise about the gold being his top priority. The kiss was too much for Flint, the way Silver's lips caressed his own gently, as if he were un-wiring everything within his brain; Flint had to pull back, placing a hand firmly on Silver's shoulder, "I know I'm not who you want," Silver spoke so softly, it penetrated Flint's core, "But I won't be pushed away. I can't explain what's happening, I'm not even sure if I **want** to. I just know I want to be here..."

"You're a fucking idiot."

Silver shrugged, "Maybe I am," He paused a moment, shrugging aside Flint's hand to move closer to him, "I killed Dufresne."

"What?"

"Eleanor is smart, she will know to help the British, even if that might cost all of us. She wants Nassau to prosper, more than you do and that will drive her to do anything. If it wasn't for him and Captain Hornigold, she would still be here and not helping to plot our demise. I know you have faith in her, but she will do anything to see Nassau legitimised, I've seen that fire in her eyes. Besides, he's been trying to get in your way for awfully too long, I thought it was time to get rid of him."

"Did anyone see?"

"Yeah, whoever was gathered in the tavern and some of your crew, including Billy."

"You really are an idiot."

Silver shrugged, "Tell me to fuck off then, don't let me come back to you. Throw me out of the crew if you're so worried. Make me believe that you don't want us to be this close, stop fucking me."

"No." Flint moved forward, capturing Silver's lips with his own, the kiss was rough and needy; he pried his tongue into Silver's mouth, Silver eagerly responded, wrapping his tongue around Flint's. They lost themselves in the kiss, Flint's fingers were slowly working their way into Silver's hair and Silver gripped at Flint's shoulders; a burning need for oxygen was what made them withdraw from each other, Flint untangled his fingers then moved Silver's hands from his arms.

Flint gently pushed Silver back, giving him some space to get up and remove his clothing, he soon kneeled down to help Silver out of his clothing; once they were out of the way, he leaned in to capture Silver's lips again. Silver relaxed more easily than he'd expected to, he didn't really like the way that Flint drew him in so easily but feeling him this close soothed Silver right to his core and he found himself feeling guilty; his hands came up to press firmly against Flint's shoulder's, causing Flint to pull back, the confusion more than clear on his face, "James..."

Flint felt like his breath had been taken away with the soft whisper of his name, Silver sounded like a different person and all Flint could hear in the back of his head was the soft repeat of _"James, I love you."_ It echoed far too heavily and Flint felt like his head was about to burst, the swell of heat in his chest didn't ease things and he found himself pulled to Silver's lips again; Silver's hands gripping at his shoulders made him pause though, "What's wrong? I thought you wanted this."

"I do," Silver sighed, "God, I do, James...I can't though," He paused, frowning at himself, "I did something stupid."

Flint rose a brow at that, Silver wasn't looking at him though; he brought a hand up, using his finger's to tilt Silver chin and capture his gaze, "You always do stupid things, it's never stopped--"

"It was with Billy!" Flint's hand dropped and the softness of his features curled into a glare, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I--"

"What did you do?"

Silver sighed, looking away from Flint again, his eyes dropping close as he swallowed, "I sucked his cock."

Flint felt like his heart had stopped at those words, that was the first thing that Silver had done to him and he knew how that had brought them to this very moment; where Flint couldn't get enough of Silver, how he wanted to bury himself so deep within Silver that he felt it for days. With Silver's eyes closed, Flint took the moment to eagerly grab the bottle of oil, he pulled out the cork with force and spilled far too much over his fingers; he easily found his way to Silver's hole, sliding two fingers in together.

Silver gasped, his eyes opening with a start, he glanced at Flint, groaning when his finger's curled within him, beginning to move quickly already; Silver couldn't stop the automatic roll of his hips against the source of the pleasure that beat through his veins, hitting straight to his core. Flint added the third finger and Silver began to feel dizzy at the way Flint moved them, they curled perfectly into his sensitive spot, dragging out a choked groan; his entire body wiggling against the mattress.

Flint pulled them out, leaving Silver whining at the sudden loss; he quickly slicked himself up and soon invaded Silver's space, hiking his knees up on his forearms, "No-one else will ever do this to you again, am I understood?" Silver could do nothing but nod at Flint's words, a rough buck of Flint's hips had him gasping and writhing against him, "John."

"Yes! Oh, God yes, _captain_. Fuck me." Those words seemed to send more of Flint's blood pooling down to his groin, his entire stomach felt like there was a fire burning there and it had more effect than the strongest of rum's. Flint shifted a little, gripping at Silver's hips as he began to move, each thrust came slow; the way Silver's head tilted back so easily, his mouth dropping open in a loud groan only urged Flint on, pressing his hips against Silver each time he pushed in.

Silver's hips rolled uncontrollably against Flint, despite the grip on his hips; Flint's thrusts soon began speeding up, still managing to find the mark that sent Silver reeling, his back arching as his groans got louder. Silver's fingers began to dig into Flint's shoulders, half-moons beginning to take shape from Silver's nails; it only turned Flint on more, his own noises beginning to grow louder, he relished in the way that Silver's body seemed to pull him closer though.

Flint leaned down to kiss and suck at Silver's neck, his groans rumbling against Silver's skin; Silver's head titled further back, he ignored the soft throb of the pressure against his skull, his eyes closing as the pleasure continued to rush through him. Flint slowed his thrusts down, taking a moment to press soft kisses across Silver's neck, trying his best to ignore the way Silver wiggled his hips against him; Flint had been turned on the moment that Silver had walked into the house and he felt like he wasn't going to last very long, he just wanted to drag it out a little and appreciate each moan that Silver gave.

Silver could tell that Flint wanted to make this last between them, but he wanted to find release, the pleasure of what they were doing sent every one of his nerve's sparking; his stomach began to heat already; Flint finally pulled away from Silver's neck, he gripped tighter at Silver's hips and gave a few deep thrusts before picking up his pace again, feeling Silver still trying desperately to move.

Flint brought a hand to Silver's length, stroking him in-time with each thrust that he gave; the freedom allowed Silver to grind himself against Flint's movements, making him gasp out, some throaty-groans fleeing his lips as he felt the heat in his stomach swelling and the familiar coil forming. He grasped at Flint tighter, and with one more deep thrust from Flint, he flew over the edge, groaning loudly as his release washed over him; Flint bucked his hips against Silver and soon found himself grunting lowly, his release seeming to shatter his insides.

Flint slowly pulled away from Silver and watched as Silver fell flat against the mattress, his chest heaving, a soft whine leaving his lips as Flint's length slid from him; Silver soon felt the warmth drop beside him and he naturally cuddled into it, trying desperately to calm his breathing and the quick race of his heart-beat. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths, focusing on something other than the warmth of Flint's breath against his neck; the breath that sent goosebumps spreading over his skin, he tried, unsuccessfully, to blame those goosebumps on the wind cooling the sweat that lingered on his body.

Flint propped himself up on one arm, watching Silver as he seemed to slowly descend into sleep; he grabbed a blanket to cover them and waited for Silver's breathing to even out, the slow rise of his chest almost mesmerising Flint to sleep too. He reached a hand over to caress Silver's cheek, his lips coming to meet Silver's temple in a gentle press; he felt the familiar squeeze in his chest and mentally cursed himself for being pulled into Silver's web.

Not so long ago, Flint believed he could never even be friends with Silver, especially after finding out that he was the one harbouring the schedule; but despite that, they somehow got close and then it seemed like Silver never left Flint's side. He saved his life, protected his Captaincy and helped him steal a warship; _God_ , did Flint know he was letting himself get far too wrapped up in Silver, and it felt like there was no escape. Flint sighed and laid back; he closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. He shuffled a little closer to Silver, the noise of his breathing and the warmth of his body had Flint's eyes drooping close, soon, he too succumbed to sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~

When Flint woke, the warmth of Silver's body almost lulled him back to sleep until he remembered that they had to set sail today, he still allowed himself to relax a little, watching how gently Silver seemed to rest; Flint slowly closed the small distance between them, pressing a soft kiss to Silver's forehead.

Silver stirred at the touch, bringing a hand up to rub the sleep out of his eyes, "Do we have to go?"

"Probably soon, before Vane comes looking for us. I meant to ask your about your leg, how is it feeling?"

"A little better now that I have something to rely on, Doctor Howell came and saw me earlier, explained what happened on the beach then checked my leg over. He decided it was time, but he has told me to keep my crutch close in case I ever need it."

Flint smiled, "Well, I'm glad to be having a steady quartermaster on board of my ship, the men will definitely need your support through this."

"I know," Silver nodded, he held in a sigh and turned to kiss Flint's jaw, "We should start getting ready." Flint could only nod, finding himself a little speechless after the kiss; slowly, they began to untangle from each other to get ready. They both knew what they were about to face and neither would risk wasting a moment in making sure that they were truly prepared for the war that they were about to face.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending isn't too good :\
> 
> Don't worry, I'm still gonna try my best to reference stuff from S3! :)
> 
> Billy's still trying to get between Flint and Silver...  
> And, Silver's a bit of a whore in this, oops.


End file.
